kamenriderexaidfandomcom-20200215-history
Mighty Action X
is a 2D action-platformer video game created by Genm Corp.. It is also served as the basis for the Mighty Action X Gashat and well as its prototype. History According to Genm's CEO Kuroto Dan, the game took 5 years to develop as it was delayed from its intended release in 2011. Many Genm fans waited for its release and gathered at its launch party to play the first working demo of the game, only for the Salty Bugster to ruin the event. It is later revealed by Kuroto that the development delay of the game was caused by Zero Day, as the prototype of the game along with the other 9 games glitched and created a bug which evolved into the Bugster Virus. It took years to completely debug the first four games and get them and the Rider Gashats their data is based off of working. Mighty Action X Gashat When the Gashat is activated, it reformats the battlefield into a Game Area and spawns brick-like boxes around the area, grounded or floating. These boxes can be used as solid platforms for jumping, or be broken for Energy Items. Ex-Aid has demonstrated the ability to make these boxes appear from thin air when he needs to jump higher, but it is unknown if these boxes were already hidden there, or spawned by Ex-Aid himself. Proto Mighty Action X Gashat When activated, the Gashat reformats the battlefield into a Game Area and able to spawn brick-like boxes around the area. This Gashat is currently in possession of Kamen Rider Genm. When used in VR, the screen become black and white. According to Hiiro, Proto Mighty Action X was the origin of the Bugsters. According to Dan and Parad, the usage of the Proto Mighty Action X Gashat and the other prototype Gashats have a side effect that makes the user more insane and lose morals, which also happened to Taiga since the first Zero Day and Graphite. Game Description Mighty Action X is a 2D action-platformer game staring a cartoon character named Mighty who uses power-ups to defeat his enemies while traversing through a city landscape with one of the bosses being a villain named Count Salty. Real World As a means of meta-promotion for the Kamen Rider Ex-Aid series, Bandai Namco created an actual Mighty Action X game for the Nintendo 3DS. The game can be obtained from the Nintendo eShop via a download code from purchasing the game All Kamen Rider: Rider Revolution. The game was co-developed by Seventh Chord and Criware. Gameplay Players must traverse across the stage, defeating enemies and utilizing power ups until they reach the end. There are 4 stages in the game plus one bonus satge where players can become the black Mighty from the fictional prototype game. Power ups *'Recover:' Restores health *'Speeding-Up:' Boosts speed and agility *'Muscular:' Increases the power of attacks and fills the special gauge. *'Confusion:' A detrimental power up, Mighty becomes confused and the controls work differently. *'Giant:' A rare power up that allows Mighty to temporariliy grow to giant size and destroy all the enemies on the screen in one attack. Controls *B button to jump *A, B+A or B and Hold A and a direction on the joystick to do a Roll Attack. The Roll Attack uses up 1 of the collectible gummies as fuel every time it is used or drains them slowly if used for gliding. If the player has none, the ability cannot be used. *Y to attack *B and Y to do a Jump Attack *B and R Button to the Mighty Kick attack. Costs five gummies per use.http://riderrevo.bn-ent.net/special/sp_04.html Notes *Mighty Action X is based on classic 2D Side-scrolling Platformer adventure games such as Super Mario Brothers, Mega Man and Sonic the Hedgehog. Design wise he is very similar to Kirby and . Since the game's genre is a 2D side-scrolling platformer adventure, the game title is named after Mega Man X. Ironically on the way bosses are defeated is also reference to Mega Man X boss fight defeats. *Proto Mighty Action X is the only Proto Gashat that is not black in general, but dark purple instead. The reason for the color difference is to show that was a modified Gashat. *Mighty Action X Gashat and Proto Mighty Action X Gashat can be used to access Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level XX without the Mighty Brothers XX. Category:Ex-Aid Games Category:Video Games